Rin's Hiccups
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: Rin has a case of the hiccups! My first one. One-shot. Rated T for language. I own nothing of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is a bit OOC.


A bright and sunny morning. Just perfect for bugging Jaken with her constant babbling about nothing in particular. But something was amiss.

Instead of waking up and opening her mouth to say something about how the nice the day was going to be, she just sat there, quiet, looking at her surroundings.

Lord Sesshomaru noticed this, and was almost afraid that something was wrong with the child. He feared she lost her voice, and thought it to be a good thing, since all did every day was talk and talk, but then...

A funny-sounding, irritated cough came out of Rin's mouth. The cough was short and sharp and sounded like it was jumping. Rin had the hiccups, but Lord Sesshomaru, knowing absolutely nothing about the occasional misfortunes of humans, was frightened. Rin remembered what the jumping coughs were called. But everytime she tried to speak, out came another hiccup. She wasn't worried about them though, not like Lord Sesshomaru, who had scrambled up into a tree and was in a fetal position because another hiccup had sounded.

Jaken, also unknowing of humans and their mishaps, was yelling at Rin to be quiet.

"Listen here you little human! If you do not cease that noise this instant-"

"Jaken", came the voice of Lord Sesshomaru. Instead of it sounding cold and deep as usual, it came out sounding more like a frightened little girl. Jaken was very surprised at this. It was almost a whisper as Sesshomaru continued to speak. "It would be best if you didn't tell her to be quiet. We should just wait until her jumping coughs pass." But then he remembered Kagome, or Inuyasha's miko as he often referred her as, was a healer.

"We will take her to Inuyasha's she knows how to stop the sc-", he almost said scary, "the jumping coughs."

Rin was excited because she hadn't seen Kagome in a very long time. As she was about to shout for joy, another jumping cough came out. This one was louder and sounded more like a shriek. Sesshomaru nearly pissed his pants when he heard that one. Poor Rin just stared at her lord, wondering why he was afraid of her.

"We must get to the miko, and fast", Sesshomaru said. Somewhere along the way, his voice had regained its boldness.

They left to Kaede's village and upon arriving, they spotted Kagome and the rest of the gang right away. Sango held Miroku by the ear, yelling at him for more lechery. Kagome was trying to calm Sango down, and Inuyasha just stood watching the whole thing. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha turned his attention to Sesshomaru and burst out laughing. Sesshomaru hadn't realized that his face was wearing the funniest expression. H looked like a scared little girl and a frightened cat, which was bad, considering he was a dog demon.

"Be silent, hanyou", Sesshomaru replied to his half-brother's laughing, but that only caused Inuyasha to laugh harded, because once again, Sesshomaru's voice came out like a little girl squeak. Sesshomaru hadn't realized this either, because the fear of Rin's "jumping coughs" was overwhelming him, and what was worse was that she was standing right next to him, hiccuping the whole time. Inuyasha continued laughing at Sesshomaru, and to his relief, Kagome spoke up.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because of Rin. She seems to have some sort of demonic fit that scaring the shit out of m-", he almost mentioned himself, "out of Jaken".

Jaken quickly said "milord, it is not me who is-" he never finished his sentence because Sesshomaru's boot had come into contact with his ass and sent him flying towards the sun.

Sesshomaru quickly continued. "Rin has a fit of jumping coughs", and he said this, Rin hiccuped faster and three times in a row, nearly giving Sesshomaru a heart attack. Kagome noticed how scared he looked and tried to keep from rolling on the ground with laughter, and said, "Rin has hiccups, thats all". Sesshomaru just looked at her as if she had handed him rotten road kill. "Its when the air in your lungs becomes irritated, causing your breathing to become irregular", she explained. "They're easy to get rid of. All you have to do is scare her."

So Sesshomaru tried his best to scare the jumping coughs out of Rin, but to no avail. The child was afraid of nothing. He transformed into his dog-demon self, and tried chasing her around the open field. Rin only thought it to be a game and was laughing the whole time, causing her hiccups to worsen, which in turn caused Sesshomaru to run and hide like a little bitch.

Kagome keeled over from laughter. "Sesshomaru! Hiccups are nothing to be afraid of! Just think hard! What would really scare her?"

He thought hard about a scare method while Rin continued running around the field laughing and hiccuping every two seconds. Just as he was on the verge of insanity, he finally came up with one. "Rin. Be seated", he ordered. Rin stopped her girlish ways and sat in the grass. Sesshomaru flew from his hiding place and sat down in front of her. "Rin", he started. "I am leaving you here with Inuyasha's miko. You are too much to handle during my travels. I will never return for you, so do not even think to follow me." The whole group gasped. Sesshomaru thought this idea rather clever, because if she was afraid of one thing, it not being able to remain by her lord's side.

This idea clearly worked. Her hiccups stopped, but the water-works started. Sesshomaru, not wanting to deal with her sniffling, quickly said, "Rin, I did not mean any of it. I''m not leaving you, I promise." Rin stopepd her sniffling at once, and in a cheery voice, replied, "oh milord! I was so worried! Rin never wants to be away from you!". With that said, she rain off into the field to pick flowers and adorn Jaken with them whenever his little toad-ass decided to show up.

'Finally', Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'I don't have to hear that frightening noise again'. He gathered his young ward to leave, and as he was about to thank Kagome for her advice, the jumping coughs returned. Only...

Sesshomaru had the hiccups.


End file.
